


Take Me With You

by wififtw



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Jude's POV, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Movie Reference, POV First Person, Partying, Platonic Cuddling, Underage Drinking, artsy! jude, responsible! jude, wreckless! connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wififtw/pseuds/wififtw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Jude are both 17 year old boys who have been best friends for over 4 years. Connor is wreckless and Jude likes to play it safe. Will their Friday night be the same as all the others, or will it be different this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Friday Night...

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, this is my first fic i'm posting on here, sorry for any errors or mistakes. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Every Friday night starts the same. It's always me, Conoor, some popcorn, and a movie. All is perfectly content, and I get carried away with the thought that tonight might be different. That maybe, just maybe, Connor won't get a text saying, "Hey, there's a party at my place, you should stop by " from one of his millions of friends.

These nights always go the same. We, of course, end up going because I'm a sucker and can never say "no" to the boy I've had a crush on since the seventh grade. Sometimes I even think that at one of these godforsaken train wrecks Connor's going to have a miraculous epiphany in the midst of making out with one of the insanely attractive preppy girls, that he in fact doesn't like any of the girls he hooks up with at these parties, and that he's, well, gay, not just gay, but in love, with me.

Now, I know it sounds crazy, but you haven't met Connor Stevens. This boy can do 12 flips in a row after chugging down 10 beers, without puking.

So basically, at this point, **anything** could happen.

  


___

  


Tonight we settle for [R.I.P.D.](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0790736/), on Connor's request. Like most nights, we're, i guess you could say, affectionate, but that's only at my house or behind closed doors. We lay on the couch, limbs intertwined under a blanket, still dressed in our clothes from that day considering we were both too lazy to go upstairs and change.

My head lays on him, the only thing between me and his bare chest is a dark red tshirt, but I've learned to not let my thoughts linger too long in case i do something stupid. 

_Best friends do this, right? It's just platonic, he doesn't like me like that._ I think to myself. I snap myself out of it before i can get too far, but they just come right back. 

 _All is right. I'm laying in Connor's arms, the movie is pretty mediocre, but who cares, I'll be choosing the next one, hopefully giving him some better taste._ My thoughts go on like this for a good 5 more minutes going back and forth between Connor and all of his perfection and random shit that pops into my head. 

That is, until Connors phone starts to buzz on the coffee table in front of where we lay. He instantly sits up, retrieving his phone, almost knocking me off the couch in the process. 

"Sorry," he murmurs with a slight look of pity on his face and i can't tell if it's for almost knocking me onto the floor, or the inevitability that this movie ~~date~~ is over for the night.

The conversation he has with the caller is blunt, consisting of: Yeah, Uh huh, ok, alright, be there in 5. Then Connor pulling the phone away from his ear and pressing 'end'.

Connor looks up from the phone only to find me giving him a slight glare.

"Come on Jude, don't give me that look." he says with his signature puppy dog eyes, ironically enough.

"We can't go one Friday night, not even one, without being interrupted by yet another party Connor?" I respond.

"Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to, you can stay here and watch one of your 'artsy, meaningful' movies." he says standing up from the couch making his way to the front door grabbing his shoes.

"Uhm, there is no way in hell i'm letting you go there alone. Who's going to yank you out of there when you've had way too much to drink and are as high as a kite?" i protest getting up to turn off the movie and put my shoes on.

"Jude come on, don't over exaggerate, you know i don't do drugs." 

"And you aren't starting tonight, but that's besides my point, i'm coming with you."

Connor gave me a smirk, opening the door.

 _Jesus Connor i swear you will be the death of me._ I think as i push him out the front door, pulling my keys out of my pocket and unlocking the car.  


We both climb in and i notice Connor is staring at me with this _look_ in his eye.

"What?" i ask in curiosity.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he says, eyes immediately darting away, now looking at the garage ahead.

He gives me the address, i start up the engine and pull out of the driveway now cranking up the stereo, trying to flood out all of the thoughts that go through my mind when i think of the look that Connor just gave me. This is going to be a long night. 

   



	2. Upon Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor arrive at the party, things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so this reached 200 hits and i didn't even think it would reach 1 hit, so that's pretty cool, remember comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Connor and I arrive at the party 10 minutes later. We're awkwardly silent the whole ride, eyes fixed on the road. When i pull up Connor leaps out of the car eagerly, i haven't even gotten the chance to put the car in park. I put the 2014 Sedan into park and climb out, then follow anxiously behind, locking the car while jogging, trying to keep up with Connor's vast strides. We reach the door and Connor puts a strong hand on the knob, but i stop him before he can turn the handle and give him a questioning look.

"Hey, what's up with you?" i ask.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." he answers, his face clearly contradicting what he's told me. He turns the knob, opening the door slightly until i place my hand atop his and insistently pull the door shut again. On the sudden contact, he yanks his hand away, becoming even more jittery than before, moving back and forth from foot to foot.

"Seriously Con. What's wrong?" i say, letting my hand fall, eyebrows raised in questioning. Connor refusing to meet my eyes.

"Really, it's nothing" he replies still not meeting my gaze and hurriedly opening the door, going inside, and slamming it right behind him.

 

\---

 

I take a few minutes to gather my thoughts before heading inside and deciding it would probably be best if i let Connor cool off and have some fun before i try to talk to him in any way, whether it be about what happened in the car, or just in general. 

I look around for a minute, scanning the fairly large crowd before my eyes fix on a certain girl whom I've known for quite a while, Taylor. She notices me looking and starts walking my way, smile plastered across her face.

"Hey you. I was wondering when you would finally show up. I saw Connor walk, or should i say, stomp in a few minutes ago. He seemed pretty mad about something." she told me. She knows I've had a massive crush on Connor since the seventh grade, I always go to her when i get frustrated when he's making out with girls and other such things. She knows how i feel about the "party every Friday night" thing and she's like my own personal counselor, always giving me advice to deal with all of my frustration.

I'm guessing she could see the dismal look on my face since she then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" placing a comforting hand on my back.

I replied with a simple, "yeah, sure." and she slid her hand off of my back and intertwined our fingers. I'm pretty sure if everyone at our school didn't already know i was gay, they would think me and Taylor were dating do to how affectionate we are.

She maneuvered me through the crowd of people. I not so surprisingly didn't see Connor, he was most likely avoiding me, probably off somewhere sucking face with a random senior he wouldn't even care about the next day.

We made our way up the stairs into a long hallway. Now we've gotten to the hard part. Finding a room where there aren't any crazy hormonal teenagers going at it on one of the beds. We manage, after at least 3 walk-ins, to find a vacant room.

We sat down at the end of the queen sized bed in the corner of the room. I let out a breath i hadn't realized i was holding in. Taylor just looked at me, now raising her eyebrow as if to say "sooo? what is it?"

I started off at when we got in the car and how Connor was giving me this look, like a look of adoration and how he finally snapped out of it, but then refused to look at me since.

While i spoke, she just listened. It's times like these that I'm grateful that Connor dated her, used to be, best friend, Daria, since Taylor and i had grown to like each other in the time the two were dating. When they broke up we were still great friends, and when Daria started acting like a complete bitch, Taylor came to me and i got her through it, with the help of Connor of course.

When i finished reciting the events of the night she gave me this look of disbelief and said, "Oh my god, you two. Really?" By the end of her sentence she was standing up, grabbing my hand, and yanking me towards the bedroom door, until i stopped her briefly.

"Taylor, where are you taking me?" i ask, and she starts fast walking again.

"To fix this shit with you and your 'not boyfriend'!" she replied with a snarky tone. My eyes widened, i was worried someone would over hear Taylor bickering about how we are, quote "literally a married couple" and how shes the "marriage counselor".

We made our way down the stairs and through the crowd of people, scanning every inch, until we finally found Connor who was, of course, making out with yet another girl.

Taylor huffed as she let go of my arm and stomped over to where Connor was, and viciously grabbed him by the ear, pulling him off the girl.

"OOWWW! Fuck Taylor you know i hate that! Shit" he said trying to pry her off while they made their way my direction. _What is she going to say to us? Connor better not walk off. Well maybe it'd be for the better if he did? Who am I kidding? Taylor would never just let him walk off?_  I thought to myself.

She finally took her hand off of Connor's ear once they reached me. "Did that hurt?" Taylor asked Connor sarcastically.

"Uhm, yes, how could it not? Jesus." he replied, hand rubbing his ear. _As if that's going to make it better._ I think to myself

"Good, that's what you get!" Taylor said.

"What did i ever do to you?" he asked, seeming offended.

"Oh, you didn't do anything to me, honey bunches, it's what you did to your best friend over here!" she said, eyes wide. "'The fucks the matter with you?" she said whacking Connor on the back of the the head with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Ow. Jeez! Would you quit hurting me? Please?" Connor said, now abandoning his ear to rub his head. "I've just been stressed out."

"With what?" i finally chime in.

Connor then looked up at me for the first time that night after the incident, eyes saying "I'm sorry". He finally spoke up after a while. "Just, school and all that sort of stuff, i guess." he answered. _Does he really think i'm buying this?_ I ask myself.  _He's not a very good actor_. But i nod in agreement anyways. "I didn't mean to get mad at you Jude, I'm sorry, okay?" he said. 

_Goddammit what a sap i swear i would do anything to get that pout off his face. Hmm, i could think of a few ways. Wow Jude, you're really thinking this right now?_

I'm finally able to pull myself out of my thoughts and look into his adorable little puppy dog eyes and give him a slight "okay" and we stand there for a moment until Taylor budges in.

"Okay, soo are y'all gonna hug, or are y'all just gonna stand there, or...?" We both look at her, and she makes a motion with her hands for us to hug. I look over at Connor who's giggling slightly and looks up at me.

"Come here you dork." I say pulling him in, his arms lock around my waist, and mine around his neck.

We stand there like that for a while, faces in each others necks, i'd be lying if i said i didn't take in the familiar scent of his cologne. We stand, waiting for the other to break apart, but it ends up Taylor being the one to separate us by making a brash comment about how she'll be 40 years old with children by the time the hug is over, so we pull apart, eyes meeting again while smiling at each other.

"Yay, great, woohoo, the duo is back together, now can we actually ENJOY the party?" Taylor asks.

"Of course, yeah, let's go." Connor replies.

We don't make it very far when Taylor points at a group of people off to the side, and says, "Look, there's spin the bottle, come on, we HAVE to play!" she said, smirking at me, Connor completely oblivious to what she was doing. She took both our hands, pulling both me and Connor towards the circle of people.

That sneaky bitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback so i can get better at this, thanks.


End file.
